yomifandomcom-20200214-history
Argagarg Garg, Water Shaman
Outsiders assume Argagarg is a savage, but he's a wise and thoughful guide. Argagarg prefers to avoid fighting by surrounding himself with a protective water bubble. While enemies try to break through, they slowly succumb to his life-sapping curse. Bio A Panda and a Fish make an unlikely pair, but Lum and Argagarg complement each other well. Argagarg is a careful and wise elder Merfolk from Murkwood Marsh. He’s known for patience and non-violent diplomacy, though as a practical matter he is very capable of defending himself. When pressed, he fights with a staff in his four arms and commands the power of water. While Lum is intelligent in the realms of probability and logic, Argagarg has a refined emotional intelligence. They each have an appreciation for the other’s skills. Unfortunately, outsiders stereotype the “fish men” as being savage or vicious. While any population has outliers, on average this is a very wrong view. It’s especially wrong for Argagarg himself, but humans often judge a book by its cover. Argagarg is unhappy about that, but his main concern is with protecting his people and their land. A nearby mining operation contaminated the Murkwood Marsh, and the wildlife is suffering. Argagarg organized protests and negotiations with the miners to get them to stop, but to no avail. It’s hard to argue them out of getting paid by Flagstone. They say his heart is bigger than any human's. While some want war with the warlike-humans, Argagarg prefers a diplomatic attempt. Argagarg draws on the magic of water spirits, demonstrating that water can crash, but it can also flow. It's dangerous and gentle; it can take any form, yet it's formless. Few have the patience to grind down Argagarg when he's able to keep their attacks at bay. Deck Hit Points: 85 Max Combo: 3 Normal Attack Properties: '''x.4 speed, x damage '''Normal Throw Properties: '''x.8 speed, 6 damage, 2 CP Starter, Knocksdown '''Innate Ability: *Hex of Murkwood - At the end of each turn, if you weren't knocked down this turn, the opponent takes 2 damage. Individual Cards: *2: A/D *3: A/D *4: A/D *5: A/B *6: A/B *7*: T/B **Protective Ward - Reveal Draw a card. This turn, the opponent's attacks and throws are Enders that can't be pumped (or tag comboed from in 2v2). *8: T/B *9: T/B *T*: T/B **Crash and Flow - Reaction Counter an ability. The opponent who played it draws a card. If it was played from hand, put it on the bottom of their deck. (Prevent and undo the ability and the opponent discards the card if played from hand. You can't counter Aces, Jokers or character cards.) *J: Flying Fish, Attack, 2.4 speed, 7(2) damage, 1 CP Ender *Q: Water Spirit, Attack, 2.2 speed, 9(2) damage, 2 CP Ender *K: Sparkling Bubble, Attack, +K, 3.2 speed, 6+4(3) damage, 1 CP Linker *A*: **A: Bubble Shield, Block ***Bubble Shield - Combat If this blocks an attack or Joker, draw a card and this gets: Ongoing. Your Hex of Murkwood deals an extra 2 damage per turn. When you get hit with an attack or throw, take no damage, end combat and discard this. **AA: Blowfish Spikes, Attack, 0.2 speed, 16(2) damage, 2 cp Ender Deck Analysis Probability that combat option appears on a card *Attack - 36/54, 66.7% *Block - 28/54, 51.9% *Dodge - 12/54, 22.2% *Throw - 16/54, 29.6% Attack//* Correlation *Block - 12/36, 33.3% *Dodge - 12/36, 33.3% *Throw - 0/36, 0% Block//* Correlation *Attack - 12/28, 42.9% *Dodge - 0/28, 0% *Throw - 16/28, 57.1% Dodge//* Correlation *Attack - 12/12, 100% *Block - 0/12, 0% *Throw - 0/12, 0% Throw//* Correlation *Attack - 0/16, 0% *Block - 16/16, 100% *Dodge - 0/16, 0% Strategy *While Bubble Shield is attached to Argagarg, try to anticipate what your opponent would do to remove it. For instance, it is a safe bet is to use fast attacks against characters who dodge infrequently; your faster attack will stop their attack/throw and deal damage. If they block, then you get to keep Bubble Shield active another turn. You want to force your opponent to play a high damage card that the Shield can absorb. *"The point is, Arg actually draws more damage than the rest of the cast, and part of that damage gets automatically in. Which makes long games favor him. Having said that , ARG is not willing to allow opponent to get big hand, even if that means big hand for him. Chars that build big hands can increase the power of their hands, and thus shortening the game (Accumulating cards, doing straights/Trips, etc). So, Arg, big hand loses against other char big hand. BUT, that's not what arg does, Arg, work is to keep hands low and game long. Arg wants to play an attrition war because he wins that. So Arg wants long games, but not ¨any long game¨ a long game of attrition." - from Waterd, a Sirlin net user Matchups Rook *When he attacks, Rook's innate ability lets him remove your Bubble Shield when you play anything other than a dodge/block. You may want to play a faster attack in this case: it forces Rook to pay cards to remove your shield, and stops his high damage throws. Blocking/dodging does have the advantage of keeping bubble shield going should it succeed, but you would have to weigh this against the benefit of dealing damage and making him lose cards. Revisions from Old Deck *Along with its original effect, "Protective Ward" also makes attacks and throws unpumpable. ** In 2v2, players also cannot tag combo from those attacks and throws. *Along with its original effect, "Crash and Flow" sends abilities played from the foe's hand to the bottom of the their deck. Old Deck Hit Points: 85 Max Combo: 3 Normal Attack Properties: *x.4 speed, x damage Normal Throw Properties: *x.8 speed, 6 damage, 2 cp Starter, Knocksdown Innate Ability: *Hex of Murkwood - At the end of each turn, if you weren't knocked down this turn, the opponent takes 2 damage. Individual Cards: *2: A/D *3: A/D *4: A/D *5: A/B *6: A/B *7: T/B (Protective Ward) **Protective Ward - After the draw phase, you may discard this card to prevent the opponent from playing multi-hit combos this turn. Draw a card. (Any attack or throw they perform becomes an Ender.) *8: T/B *9: T/B *T: T/B (Crash and Flow) **Crash and Flow - Discard this card to counter the effect of any ability other than those on Aces, Jokers, or character cards, then the opponent draws a card. (Play this after the opponent spends any activation costs, then prevent and undo that entire ability. The opponent discards the ability card if it was played from his hand.) *J: Flying Fish, Attack, 2.4 speed, 7(2) damage, 1 cp Ender *Q: Water Spirit, Attack, 2.2 speed, 9(2) damage, 2 cp Ender *K: Sparkling Bubble, Attack +K, 3.2 speed, 6+4(3) damage, 1 cp Linker *A: **A: Bubble Shield, Block, (Bubble Shield) ***Bubble Shield - If you block an attack or Joker with Bubble Shield, draw a card and attach Bubble Shield to your character card. While it's attached, your Hex of Murkwood deals an extra 2 damage per turn. The next time you get hit with an attack or throw, take zero damage that combat and put this card in your discard pile. **AA: Blowfish Spikes, Attack, 0.2 speed, 16(2) damage, 2 cp Ender Revision Changelog Base -> 3.0 'No direct changes to Argagarg. New gamewide rules: *'If you reveal a normal attack as your combat card, draw a card.' *'If both players are knocked down during the same combat, then ignore the knockdown effect next combat.' 3.0 -> 3.1 'No direct changes to Argagarg. New optional gamewide rules (testers did not have to use these rules during their testing): *'Alternate version of new rule involving normal attacks (from ver. 3.0): If you normal attack as your combat card and its not interrupted (by a faster or same-speed attack), draw a card. *'"Handicap": At the end of the turn (after the powerup phase), discard down to 10 cards. (There's no limit to hand size during the other parts of the turn.)' 3.1 -> 3.2 '''No direct changes to Argagarg. Gamewide rule modified and is given a new name: *If you reveal a normal attack as your combat card, draw a card. *-> *"Normal draw rule": If you normal attack as your combat card and its not interrupted (by a faster or same-speed attack), draw a card.' '''3.2 -> 3.3' '''No direct changes to Argagarg. New gamewide rules: *"Hand limit": 12 cards. At the end of the turn (after the powerup phase), discard down to 12 cards if you have more. There's no limit to hand size during the rest of the turn.' *'"Time Out": When a player draws the last card from deck, time is over. The winner is the player with the highest hit points. (If tied, it's a draw.) ' Gamewide rule modified - Normal draw rule: *If you normal attack as your combat card and its not interrupted (by a faster or same-speed attack), draw a card. *-> *'If your normal attack is blocked or wins combat, draw a card.' Gamewide rule reworded: *If both players are knocked down during the same combat, then ignore the knockdown effect next combat. *-> *'Double knockdown: If you're both knocked down, cancel knockdown effect next combat.''' '''3.3 ->' '''4.3 '''No direct changes to Argagarg. New gamewide rule: '''Healing cannot go above max life. (This is correct flavor for fighting games, but more importantly, necessary for Yomi 2v2 mode to work.) 4.3 -> '5.0' Abilities Modified: *7*: Protective Ward is now labeled as a "Draw Phase" ability, stops tag combos in 2v2, and stops pump damage: **After the draw phase, you may discard this card to prevent the opponent from playing multi-hit combos this turn. Draw a card. (Any attack or throw they perform becomes an Ender.) **-> **'Reveal Draw a card. This turn, the opponent's attacks and throws are Enders that can't be pumped (or tag comboed from in 2v2).' *A*: Bubble Shield is now labeled as a "During Combat" ability and instantly ends combat the next time you're hit by an attack or throw (as if they would want to combo when that happens): ** If you block an attack or Joker with Bubble Shield, draw a card and attach Bubble Shield to your character card. While it's attached, your Hex of Murkwood deals an extra 2 damage per turn. The next time you get hit with an attack or throw, take zero damage that combat and put this card in your discard pile. **-> **'Combat If this blocks an attack or Joker, draw a card and this gets: Ongoing. Your Hex of Murkwood deals an extra 2 damage per turn. When you get hit with an attack or throw, take no damage, end combat and discard this.' 'Abilities Reworded: *10*: Crash and Flow is now labeled as a '''"Reaction" ability: **Discard this card to counter the effect of any ability other than those on Aces, Jokers, or character cards, then the opponent draws a card. (Play this after the opponent spends any activation costs, then prevent and undo that entire ability. The opponent discards the ability card if it was played from his hand.) **-> **'Reaction Counter an ability. The opponent who played it draws a card. (Prevent and undo the ability and the opponent discards the card if played from hand. You can't counter Aces, Jokers or character cards.)' *Joker*: Rewind Time is labeled as a "Combo Escape" ability. 5.0 -> 5.9 Ability Modified - 10* Crash and Flow: *Reaction Counter an ability. The opponent who played it draws a card. (Prevent and undo the ability and the opponent discards the card if played from hand. You can't counter Aces, Jokers or character cards.) *-> *Reaction Counter an ability. The opponent who played it draws a card. 'If it was played from hand, put it on the bottom of their deck. '(Prevent and undo the ability and the opponent discards the card if played from hand. You can't counter Aces, Jokers or character cards.) Gallery Argagarg.jpg|Default Card Argagarg Abilities.jpg|Abilities Card Argagarg Stats.jpg|Stats Card Gold Argagarg.jpg|Gold Card Argagarg Back.jpg Argagarg Destiny.jpg Arg Joker.jpg Arg Ace.jpg Arg King.jpg Arg Queen.jpg Arg Jack.jpg Arg 10.jpg Arg 9.jpg Arg 8.jpg Arg 7.jpg Arg 6.jpg Arg 5.jpg Arg 4.jpg Arg 3.jpg Arg 2.jpg Category:Yomi characters Category:Yomi base set characters